100 Theme Challenge!
by oppet2
Summary: Its a 100 Themes challenge, BUT WITH OC's! Please submit your OCs and I look forward to writing this!  Make sure you look at the form please  :D
1. The Themes!

**Hello! This is another OC story, but with a twist. This is also a 100 theme challenge! I've seen a few people post them and it seems like a lot of fun. So I'm gonna do it too. My other story will take priority over this, but since I update that frequently anyway this will be updated frequently too. And I get bored easily so this is a good time-killer.**

**All of the stories will take place in there own universe that is seperate from the other oc's universes. **

**Here are the themes: (I'll Bold any that have been taken. Please don't take one that has been taken!~)****  
><strong>_1. Intro_**  
><em>2. Love<em>**_  
><em>**_3. Light_**_  
><em>_4. Dark__  
><em>_5. Shut Up__  
><em>_6. Leave__  
><em>**_7. Heaven__  
><em>_8. Innocence_**_  
><em>_9. Drive__  
><em>_10. Breathe__  
><em>_11. Memory__  
><em>**_12. Insanity__  
><em>**_13. Misfortune__  
><em>**_14. Smile__  
><em>**_15. Silence__  
><em>_16. Question__  
><em>_17. Blood__  
><em>_18. Rainbow__  
><em>_19. Gray__  
><em>_20. Ill__  
><em>_21. Hell__  
><em>_22. Mother Nature__  
><em>_23. Animal__  
><em>_24. Out of Time__  
><em>_25. Trouble__  
><em>_26. Tears__  
><em>**_27. Monster_**_  
><em>_28. Sorrow__  
><em>**_29. Happiness_**_  
><em>_30. Rain__  
><em>**_31. Flowers__  
><em>**_32. Night__  
><em>_33. Expectations__  
><em>_34. Stars__  
><em>**_35. Hold My Hand_**_  
><em>_36. Treasure__  
><em>_37. Eyes__  
><em>_38. Abandoned__  
><em>_39. Dreams__  
><em>_40. A+__  
><em>_41. Teamwork__  
><em>_42. Standing Still__  
><em>_43. Dying__  
><em>_44. Two Roads__  
><em>_45. Illusion__  
><em>_46. Family__  
><em>_47. Creation__  
><em>_48. Childhood__  
><em>_49. Sun/Day__  
><em>_50. Moon/Night__  
><em>_51. Eclipse__  
><em>_52. Deep in Thought__  
><em>**_53. Secrets_**_  
><em>_54. Tower__  
><em>_55. Waiting__  
><em>_56. Danger Ahead__  
><em>_57. Sacrifice__  
><em>_58. Kick in the Head__  
><em>_59. No Way Out__  
><em>**_60. Rejection__  
><em>_61. Fairy Tale_**_  
><em>_62. Magik__  
><em>_63. Do Not Disturb__  
><em>**_64. F*ck You__  
><em>**_65. Horror__  
><em>_66. Trap__  
><em>**_67. Melody_**_  
><em>_68. Hero__  
><em>_69. Annoyance__  
><em>**_70. 1%_**_  
><em>_71. Obsession__  
><em>**_72. Addiction__  
><em>**_73. I Can't__  
><em>**_74. Are You Challenging Me?__  
><em>**_75. Mirror__  
><em>**_76. Broken Pieces_**_  
><em>_77. Test__  
><em>_78. Drink__  
><em>_79. Eat__  
><em>_80. Words__  
><em>_81. Pen and Sword__  
><em>_82. Can You Hear Me?__  
><em>_83. Heal__  
><em>_84. Cold__  
><em>_85. Spiral__  
><em>**_86. Mute__  
><em>**_87. Orange__  
><em>_88. Pain__  
><em>_89. Fire__  
><em>_90. Triangle__  
><em>**_91. Drowning__  
><em>_92. All That I Have_**_  
><em>_93. Magik number 4__  
><em>_94. Last Hope__  
><em>_95. Proof__  
><em>_96. Into the Storm__  
><em>_97. Connection__  
><em>_98. Puzzle Piece__  
><em>_99. Medication__  
><em>_100. Relaxation_

_(Most of the themes are taken from DolledUpInADressxx so a big thanks to her!)_

**And here is the OC sheet, please only put the info that I ask down, thanks!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height/Weight:

Looks:

Family/History:

Personality:

Crush:

Friends:

Enemies:

Talents:

Theme Number and Name (pick one or two!):

**There we go! Looking forward to your OCs :) **


	2. 7 Heaven Dani

**I have surprised myself by doing fluff, fluff, and more fluff for the first one. This isn't what I usually write, so it may be a bit short and not very good, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless :) (The song is Heaven by Brian Adams, though most of you will know the DJ Sammy version better.)**

**Also guys, each one-shot will be in its own universe, so the OC's paths will not cross unless you list one as your friend. ex.; Katrina will be in this one because she is listed as Dani's friend.**

**This is #7, Heaven for CottenCandyXoX, I hope you like it!**

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in Heaven._

"Act two will start in 5 minutes, are you ready Dani?"

I look at the stage manager, (and one of my best friends), with wide, fearful eyes.

"Am I ready? Do I LOOK ready to you, Katrina?" I almost shriek. I pull my oversized, yellow hoddie closer around me. Why oh why did I let that stupid, silly, way-too-attractive-for-his-own-good boy talk me into trying out for the play? The auditions were done in private rooms, so I only had to sing in front of two teachers, and all of the rehearsals were closed. But I have a singing part in Act 2, and the theater is PACKED! I can't sing in front of all these people, I could barley sing during rehearsals!

"Danielle, calm down. I know you'll do absolutely fantastic." Katrina sais with a smile as she fixes my scene blonde wavy hair. "You're the best singer this school has; you can't get a little stage fright get in the way of you being a star!"

"A little? What if you had to go up in front of the whole school AND Kyle to sing?" I say back with a little bit of panic in my voice. Katrina blushed furiously at the thought of singing to her long time crush.

"Um, uh…" She stuttered, adjusting her reading glasses and looking down at her clip board. "Oh jezz, I gotta go check if the stage is set, it's almost time! Don't worry Dani; I know you'll do great." Katrina gives me a quick hug and rushes off. I could feel my breathing becoming shallow and rushed as watch her go. I need to see his face; I need to know he's out there, waiting for me. As discreetly as I can, I peek through the curtain and scan the audience. Kyle…Stan…Cartman…Butters? But he was right next to Cartman before, where did he go? I frantically scan the rest of the audience. I can see my mother, Laura, and my 5 year old sister, Mia, but I still don't see him.

"Act two will begin momentarily, if you could all return to your seats now we will resume the show. Thank you!" Wendy's voice instructs from over the loudspeaker. I'm getting dizzy now, I might be hyperventilating. Someone must have removed my hoddie, exposing my costume, but I don't remember that happening. I still can't see him in the crowd, he's still not there. Oh god, I can't sing in front of all these people without him!

The orchestra begins to play. The characters move about the stage and begin to sing there opening song. Everything is moving way too fast, the butterflies in my stomach are making me sick…

The music slows down. That's my cue. My legs begin to move me onstage without my permission. What's my first line? I look at the 'Prince' standing in front of me, you know, the one I should be singing to, and gasp. Instead of seeing Clyde's brown eyes staring down at me, I see two beautiful blue orbs of light smiling towards me. His blonde hair is covered by the hood of his cloak costume, so the audience is totally clueless that it's not Clyde standing in front of me, but Kenny instead. He takes my hands and holds them with his.

"Go for it." He whispers in a voice only I can hear. And then he gives me a smile, one that makes all of my fears fly out the window.

For this moment, it's just me and him.

For this moment, I can do anything.

For this moment, we're in Heaven.

**It's a bit short, but again, I usually don't write fluff. I had this idea as soon as I read the OC sheet for Dani, so I just had to do it. I hope you liked it!**


	3. 91 Drowning Alice

**Hello all! I thought I would take a break from writing my other story and write this :) It's all don't in Craig's POV because I like writing it and I don't quite know how to write from the Goth's POVs. It works though. **

**This is # 91, Drowning for Don'tYouEverGrowUp, I hope you like it!**

Why the fuck am I saving this girl? It's Cartman's fault that she's drowning. Why doesn't he go save her?

Oh right, he's too fucking fat.

"OH MY GOD ALICE!" Tweek shrieks from behind me, having a total panic attack. I'll worry about his mental state later. I throw off my blue hat and jacket and run towards the water. She's not stupid; Alice knew the ice would cave in if she walked on it. For the past two days it's been 50 degrees outside, the ice is much weaker than it was.

Actually, I'm not stupid either. If I run onto that ice, it's gonna crack under my feet too, especially since I'm heavier than Alice. So what was that stupid, selfless girl thinking? What am I thinking?

"Alice! Holy shit!"

"Fuck Cartman, look what you did this time, fat ass!"

"EY! Don't call me fat, Jew!"

SHUT UP! ...I want to yell, but my legs are too busy disobeying me and running towards the water. Why am I saving her? Kyle and Token are the ones on the swim team, and Clyde is the one that likes to play hero to the 'damsel in distress.' Fuck, Kenny should be the one saving her; he'll just come back eventually if he dies. I'm not even her crush, although I highly doubt the Red Goth would jump in to save her, or any Goth for that matter. They would probably be too worried about fucking up their make-up.

I reach where the ground ends and the ice begins. Without even blinking an eye, I immediately run across the ice. As I get deeper and deeper into the late to where Alice is, I can feel the ice begin to crack under my feet. I look up past where Alice fell and see Cartman's cell phone; the whole fucking reason Alice is under the water right now. Remind me to destroy that fat ass later.

*CRACK*

"Craig!" I can hear everyone screaming behind me. About fucking time they notice.

"Fuck" I mutter under my breath. Well, no use putting off the inevitable. Besides, the more time Alice spends under the water, the less time she has to live. I jump on the ice as hard as I can.

*CRASH*

Ice water engulfs me as I fall through the ice. SHIT, it's fucking COLD! I can feel my limbs going numb as I open my eyes. Everything's dark. How the fuck am I supposed to find her like this? It takes every ounce of will to move my numb arms and swim down towards the hole Alice fell into. Ah, there she is. Her short black hair halo's around her head as she rests on a flat rock above the bottom of the pond.

I nudge her and shake her, trying to get a reaction. I get none. Fuck, she's unconscious.

I grab her arm and pull her up. My chest is beginning to hurt, I'm not that far down but I'm running out of air.

Come on Alice, you stupid bitch. I won't let you die down here. I begin to slowly swim up as I lose the feeling in my arms. Alice is a happy girl; I don't understand why she would put her lovely life at risk for Cartman's fucking cell phone. Though as happy as she is, she's been quieter than usual lately. Token, Clyde, even Tweek have tried talking to her about whatever's got her down, but she just stays quiet…Anyway, now's not the time to be thinking about anything but getting the fuck out of here alive. I swear to god, the next time I see Stan's group, I'm running the other way.

We're almost at the top. I've officially lost all feeling in my body and I'm hyper aware of my increasing heart rate. Come on arms, were almost there…

*Gasp!* "Kyle…take her…" I reach the surface and take a deep breath. Kyle, the skinniest and smallest next to Alice, was waiting for us about 5 feet away. He takes her when I tell him too and begins to carry her back, glancing over his shoulder and asking me;

"Craig, are you okay?" I flip him off as a response, pulling myself out of the water and gasping for air. I need to get off the ice before I fall in again. I walk back over to land, shaking the whole way there. Tweek reaches me and pulls of my soaking shirt then hands me my dry jacket.

"HOLY SHIT CRAIG ARE YOU OKAY?" He screams at me, his brown eyes showing just how much he's freaking out. I flip him off as a response and turn towards Alice. Token is laying over her, giving her CPR to get her heart going again. Shit. I swear, if she doesn't make it, the fat ass will be joining her very soon.

*Gas-Coughcough!* Alice opens her eyes and begins to cough up water as Token holds her torso up.

"Oh my god Alice, thank god your okay!" Clyde exclaims, whipping tears from his eyes.

"Eye bitch, where's my phone?" I whirl around to face Cartman, rage filling my body.

"What the hell Cartman?" Kenny exclaims angrily from beside him.

"Alright, that's it fatass. That was the last straw!" Stan yells before he tackles Cartman to the ground, immediately giving him a black eye. Ignoring Cartman's screams of 'Get the Hippie off of me!', I turn back to Alice, who can breathe again. Her Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt was lying on the ground and Token's jacket was around her shoulders. Two blue/grey eyes peered into my dark brown ones, looking for answers.

"Did you save me?" she asks me quietly. I flip her off as a response, sitting down to be eye level with her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, only a faint amount to concern mixed with nasally boredom.

"I'm okay…" She responds, her eyes trailing downwards. Suddenly, her head shoots back up, tears mingling with the water dripping down from her hair. Her eyes bore into mine, filling my head with pleas to understand her.

To help her.

To save her…

"I was drowning myself anyway."

**A bit more serious than the last one, but still with a happy ending! I hope you got the figurative drowning Alice was experiencing as well as the physical one, and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
